1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller, and more particularly to a controller for a DC brushless motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional direct current (DC) brushless motors include two parts: the motor itself and a controller. The motor includes a stator, a permanent magnetic rotor magnetically coupled to the stator, a shell for supporting the stator and the permanent magnetic rotor, and an end shield disposed at the top of the housing. The controller includes a control board and a housing.
Typically, the main operating circuit of the controller generates a large amount of heat and the control board operates at a high temperature often causing electronic components of the controller to burn or fail. Moreover, the connection structure between the housing of the controller and the motor is not convenient enough and not optimized for mass assembly.